Cambiando tu Pasado
by Jaishimahara
Summary: En el futuro del universo 12064 en donde Akatsuki ha llegado a controlar el mundo con el poder de Kaguya Otsutsuki, unos jóvenes de lo que queda de la resistencia y mandados por Sakura Haruno han sido enviados al pasado del próximo universo en peligro que es el de UAM para prevenirlos, pero ¿podrán estos jóvenes llegara tiempo para eliminar a este mal antes de que nazca?


Título: Cambiando tu pasado.

Tema: Inspirado en la ciencia ficción además de la teoría de los Multiversos.

Advertencias: Universo alternativo, muerte de personajes, secuestro, sangre, explotación de niños, peleas, etc.

Sinopsis: En el futuro del universo 12064 en donde Akatsuki ha llegado a controlar el mundo con el poder de Kaguya Otsutsuki, unos jóvenes de lo que queda de la resistencia y mandados por Sakura Haruno han sido enviados al pasado del próximo universo en peligro que es el de UAM para prevenir este mal, pero ¿podrán estos jóvenes llegara tiempo para eliminar a este mal antes de que nazca, o será ya muy tarde para ambos universos?

Autora: Hola, es un honor que lean nuevamente uno de mis escritos, espero les guste como quedo además de que esta es una idea que no se me ha salido de la cabeza para nada, las parejas no están establecidas ya que hay muerte de personaje y todo eso.

Solo usaremos dos universos, el 12064 (que es de mi creación además de donde proviene los vistazos del futuro, además de ser conocido por ser el más brutal y despiadado) y el UAM (Universo del anime y manga, si lo se soy genial y original con los nombres :3)pero no descarto la idea de inventar otros universos y hacer como una especie de crossover, jajaja si pudieran ustedes me podrían dar ideas de esos universos.

Bueno sin nada más que decir, disfruten la lectura.

Tipos del Lectura:

Mmm Será la historia.

 _Mmm_ Será la vos de La Sombra.

(mmm) Serán aclaraciones.

" _mmm_ " Serán pensamientos

 _Cambiando tu Pasado_

 _Capítulo Uno_

\- Centro de Konoha, Futuro -

Gotas de lluvia caían con fuerza contra los cuerpos de todas las víctimas que estaban regadas en el destruido páramo de forma desordenada, donde la grúa del lugar daba una especie de paisaje de pesadilla, Itachi observó con aire ansioso el portal por donde esos fugitivos habían escapado, controlando sus pensamientos y emociones puesto que no quería que Pein sintiera sus preocupaciones.

Konan observó de reojo a su Líder, temiendo por las represalias que el tomaría, por la ira que debe estar sintiendo en estos momentos al observar que su plan no fue cumplido al pie de la letra, las extensiones de chakra en los papeles que creaba cubrieron los cuerpos de los pocos valientes que se atrevieron a venir a enfrentarlos, poniendo cierta atención al cuerpo sangrante y mutilado del que alguna vez fue Kakashi Hatake*.

La Sombra* se onduló por debajo de la capa del Líder, Pein recorrió con sus ojos amatistas a todos los presentes del lugar, contando de manera rápida que todos sus soldados de la lluvia* entre los pocos ninjas del agua*que estaban dispersos además de la presencia Konan e Itachi, La Sombra proveniente de él se hizo más grande, más fuerte y corpórea por todos los sentimientos negativos de quien era su principal portador.

Todos los presentes involucrados en Akatsuki* sintieron el tirón habitual que ocurría cada vez que La Sombra se separaba parcialmente de ellos y tomaba su verdadera forma, en un revoltijo de susurros, siseos y un torbellino de hilos y trazos de energía oscura La Sombra tomó forma.

Con un cuerpo humanoide, sin dedos, de trémula y siempre eterna sonrisa y ojos blancos; observó con sus muertos e inexistente ojos a todos en el lugar, escudriñando entre la mente de todos por la conexión presente que tenía con ellos, al no descubrir fallas ni deslealtades volteó su mirada al pelirrojo que era el Líder*.

\- _¿Qué fue lo que paso, Nagato*?_ .- Los vocablos de su lenguaje era más parecidos a siseos, pero para los presentes que estaban unidos a ella la entendían perfectamente*.

Konan tensó levemente el ceño pero al instante relajo su expresión en total indiferencia, La Sombra era la única entidad a quien no temía a Pein llamarlo por su nombre, hacerle ver sus errores e incluso burlarse de él.

\- No tengo idea.- Contestó el pelirrojo con voz neutra.

Habían fallado, todos habían fallado en el paso más importante de todo el plan, habían fallado por dos simples niños que decidieron jugar a los héroes interponiéndose en sus planes; Nagato apretó con fuerza sus puños, sintiendo la ira y rabia inundar todo su ser, habían fallado por una simple variable que no habían tomado en cuenta pero que ahora pagaba con creces; le había fallado, le había fallado a Yahiko de nuevo, había fracasado después de todo lo que sacrifico, de todo lo que dio, de las vidas que entregó y los pueblos que destruyó, todo había sido en vano por culpa de unos simples niños.

El chakra proveniente de Pein inundó todo el lugar con la sed de sangre que provenía de él, La Sombra le observó con su habitual aire indiferente y eterna sonrisa, Konan intentó acercarse a Pein pero la mano de Itachi en su ante brazo la detuvo, volteo su mirada marrón clara* hacia las rojas de él, entendiendo el mansaje que el Uchiha quería transmitirle y permitiéndole que el pelinegro la guiara detrás de su cuerpo.

Los soldados de la lluvia* presentes no se inmutaron por el incremento excesivo de chakra, permanecieron firmes y certeros, esperando las siguientes órdenes o próximos castigos que tendrían de acuerdo al criterios de su Líder; los casi inexistente ninjas del agua*que quedaban retrocedieron con terror por tal horrible sentimiento de muerte, mas desistieron de sus intentos de huida al ver a su líder la Mizukage Mei Temuri permanecer indiferente al sentimiento de opresión y odio.

La Sombra escudriño dentro del pelirrojo, se sumergió en las vertientes de su enojo e ira, en su venganza y en su dolor; satisfecho por como su títere* se manejaba y para nada disconforme por como los hilos del destino habían actuado habló.

\- _Ya basta, Nagato_ .- Siseó mientras se deslizaba entre todas las sombras de los presentes, para acercarse al borde del lugar en donde los fugitivos escaparon, tomando la forma corpórea de un lobo o canino continuó .- _Aún siento su olor; Nagato, aun siento su miedo y dolor, su desesperación además de su … esperanza.-_ la última palabra dicha se escuchó con burla y desprecio.

Rápidamente La Sombra tomó la forma de un ave y sobrevoló el lugar, todos los presentes atentos a sus acciones así como todo lo que tuvieran que decirle.

\- _La explosión no es muy grande, eso quiere decir que la cantidad de chakra usado no excede de lo que pensábamos, no es así, Itachi_ .- Preguntó al bajar del cielo y nuevamente tomar su forma corpórea humanoide.

\- Es verdad .- respondió el Uchiha .- El pergamino de espacio-tiempo que fue creado por Kushina Namikaze* no supuso un reto para 2208*; pudimos reproducirlo en el momento en que lo extrajimos de la mente de la esposa del Hokage, además de modificarlo para que este pudiese llevarnos a la última locación y línea de tiempo en donde fuera usado.

\- _Excelente_.- dijó La Sombra, deslizándose a través del cuerpo de Nagato y posicionándose delante de todos los presentes, ganando altura al posicionarse encima de los escombros de la que alguna vez fue el rostro del Primer Hokage.

Nagato lo observó de forma adusta, Konan e Itachi con indiferencia, Mei con oculta curiosidad, así como sus ninjas con desconciertos y los soldados de la lluvia a través de sus máscaras o de sus ojos fríos.

\- _Por los recientes hechos ocurridos, nuestros planes deben ser levemente cambiados .-_ Nagato frunció el seño, Konan e Itachi automáticamente desviaron su atención del ente de energía oscura hacia el pelirrojo, atentos a su reacción .- _Más nada de qué preocuparse, esta … "desviación" fue planeada ya incluso sin la interrupción que supuso este no permitido viaje en el tiempo que hicieron estos niños hacia el pasado, en un intento ya desesperado de lo que quedaba de la resistencia para salvar a sus "salvadores", pero que este hecho no influenciara en nuestro presente ya que nuestro principal objetivo sigue siendo la conquista total del continente, la creación de un mundo perfecto en donde las imperfecciones y los estorbos del pasado sean erradicados; que en donde las cenizas de sus brillantes ciudades, entre las escombros de sus estúpidas creencias y entre las carnes pútridas de los cuerpos muertos de quienes osaron dudar de nuestro propósito cimienten nuestro nuevo mundo, nuestra nueva realidad; este es el futuro, nuestro futuro._

 _\- Dado por obra y gracia de nuestra Señora de los Cielos a través de su cuerpo y sangre, a través de los huesos de sus hijos y los espíritus de sus nietos, a través de sus almas y esencias, lograremos la paz que ella tanto anhelaba, crearemos el nirvana, el paraíso, el Edén .-_ La Sombra giró la forma que era su cabeza para observar a todos lo que la miraban, para luego entre un dramático silencio observar sin ver con sus ojos fríos a Nagato.- _Y mataremos a quienes se opongan a nuestro derecho, sangre por sangre debe pagarse, nuestros fin justifica nuestros medios, por un bien mayor y por nuestro legado, ¡POR NUESTRA SEÑORA, POR SUS HIJOS Y DESCENDIENTES! .-_ Exclamó con siseos más fuertes, sonando casi aturdidores para sus seguidores, que sentían que con el escalofriante y ponzoñoso sonido de su voz avivaban las brasas de sus sentimientos, de su lealtad, de su devoción y fe absoluta por su líder y su propósito crecía de manera desmedida, apretando su pecho, su corazón, nublando su raciocinio y transportándolos hacia el nirvana que era la absoluta ignorancia y entrega.

\- _¡POR NUESTRA SEÑORA, POR KAGUYA OTSUTSUKI!_ .- Gritó tan fuerte que incluso las personas no afiliada a Akatsuki sintieron las emociones que embargaban su siseante voz.

\- ¡POR KAGUYA OTSUTSUKI! .- Dijeron en coro Nagato, Itachi y Konan; en donde los soldados de la lluvia, Mei Temuri y sus ninjas inclinaron un rodilla en el suelo, colocándose una mano en el pecho y recitar con fuerza.

-¡POR KAGUYA OTSUTSUKI! .-

.-.

 _-Salto en el tiempo-_

 _*2 semanas después de la llegada de los niños del futuro que huían de Akatsuki y 1 semana después de que Akatsuki enviara a sus soldados para erradicarlos, además de a sus objetivos principales*_

-En la parte sur-oeste del Bosque de la Muerte, Bosque de Konoha-

Hyuuga Hinata se inclinó para recoger un poco de cicuta para la preparación de los venenos de Shizune-san; desde que se había despertado, se dirigió hacia la torre Hokage para brindar sus servicios hacia la asistente del Hokage, desde la misión en donde fue participe su primo Neji en la liberación del Kasekage Gaara de la Arena, la seguridad en Konoha se vio duplicada, temiendo por la seguridad de los jinchurikis faltantes además del Kyuubi y Naruto-kun, la Hokage Tsunade había decidido que los ninjas genin ayudarían en lo que pudieran, y por esa razón le pidió a Shizune- san si podía ser su asistente.

Recogiendo los cabellos que salía de su simple moño trato de arrancar de la manera más suave posible la venenosa planta, Hinata suspiró, desde aquella misión que le fue contada por su primo, no había tenido oportunidad de hablar con Naruto-kun.

Se sonrojó con fuerza al recordar la primera vez que lo vio luego de tres largos años, fue tan tonta como para desmayarse delante de él apenas con verlo, la Hyuuga soltó otro triste suspiro mientras la planta entre sus manos enguantadas era delicadamente guardada en el pequeño bolso trasero de su compartimiento ninja.

Pensaba que con haber transcurrido 3 años sin verlo, ella se haría más fuerte, más decidida y valiente, que cuando Naruto-kun volviera encontraría a otra Hinata, una que pudiera decirle hola sin desmayarse, que pudiera comentarle su anhelo de caminar a su lado, de que su amor pudiera alcanzarlo.

Pues que al parecer esas esperanzas se esfumaron hace un par de días, con dolor vio que en ella en nada había cambiado, que aunque físicamente había cambiado mucho por su largo cabello negro-azulado o la transformación de su guardarropa por el cambio abrupto de su cuerpo; seguía siendo la Hinata débil y tonta, que no podía hablar sin tartamudear y que no tenía el valor suficiente para declararse al chico de quien está enamorada prácticamente desde niños.

La peliazul cerró sus ojos con fuerza, inclinándose nuevamente al encontrar otra planta venenosa.

Quería cambiar, ser más fuerte y decidida, ser tan aguerrida como Sakura, liberal y jovial como Ino o excelente ninja como TenTen; quería cambiar y ser una persona que Naruto-kun estuviese orgulloso de permitir caminar a su lado.

Hinata apretó sus enguantadas manos, ella realmente quería cambiar.

La Hyuuga se levantó apoyándose en un árbol cercado, más sus sentidos desarrollados por tanto entrenamientos hicieron que diera un rápido salto mortal hacia atrás.

Acción bien ejecutada ya que un segundo después el árbol en donde estaba apoyada explotó en millones de fragmentos; rápidamente encendió su byakugan sin sellos observando el entorno pero un agudo golpe en la base posterior de su cráneo la impulsó de cara contra la tierra, una sombra perteneciente a la silueta encapuchada de una persona la derribó aún más contra la tierra, rompiendo la nariz femenina de manera rápida y situándose de manera directa contra el cuerpo tirado en el suelo, Hinata intentó levantarse ignorando el dolor de su nariz rota tanto como podía pero la personas encima de ella tenía otros planes.

De manera rápida sujetó el brazo derecho detrás de su espalda y podía su rodilla derecha contra su cuerpo, haciendo una dolorosa opresión contra el miembro inmovilizado.

La Hyuuga sollozó por el agudo dolor, no sabía por qué pero al parecer por el golpe que le habían dado en la cabeza había cerrado con chakra sus cuerdas vocales, además de que el chakra que enviaba a los tenketsus de su espalda y brazos no afectaban a la personas encima de ella; un ninja normal se habría separado de ella ya por el dolor del chakra errático que enviaba por su cuerpo, pero la persona encima de ella ni se inmutaba.

La encapuchada al ver que su prisionera no podía moverse con su mano libre saco un Tanto usado por los AMBU y de manera rápida empuñarlo en su mano alzada, Hinata observó con terror en sus blancas pupilas como el filoso filo del arma se acercaba a su cuello, su cuerpo se convulsionó en un desesperado intento por liberarse y las lágrimas caían sin control de sus ojos, pero el cuerpo de la encapuchada al parecer estaba formado de acero ya que no permitió que se moviera un centímetro.

La vida de Hinata en un instante pasó por sus ojos, lloró por su familia; por su padre, por su hermana Hanabi y su primo Neji, por su maestra Kurenai y por Shino y Kiba, lloró por todos los que conoció, lloró por ser tan débil y permitir que en un simple ninja la derribara de un golpe, el ninja que iba a matarla de la forma más deshonrosa.

Lloró por no haber sido lo suficientemente valiente para declararse a Naruto.

Naruto, con su brillante y picaresca sonrisa, por sus profundos ojos azules como el cielo y cabello rubio como el sol, quien fue su pilar en sus días más grises, quien le dio la fuerza para continuar cuando creía que ya no podía caminar más, quien fue su refugio y su salvación, la persona quien más amaba en el mundo.

La persona que jamás se rendía, Naruto-kun jamás se rendiría tan fácil, Naruto-kun no sería débil ante la adversidad, y si él no era débil ella tampoco.

Así que con una valentía casi inexistente en su cuerpo dobló en un alguno imposible el brazo izquierdo, sin duda dislocando dolorosamente su hombro pero golpeando con su puño cubierto de chakra la cara de su atacante.

Por suerte su atacante no pudo prever tal ataque y recibió de lleno tal cantidad de chakra, de manera ausente Hinata sintió como su puño destruía lo que al parecer era una máscara, ya que los fragmentos de la misma cayeron en su cabeza y otros se enterraban en la carne de su mano.

La encapuchada calló de lleno contra el suelo, aprovechando este descuido Hinata rodó hacia otro árbol cercano, tratando desesperadamente levantarse y evitar otro ataque.

Con lo poco de chakra que le quedaba en el cuerpo y llorando por el dolor atroz de su cuello y cabeza, encendió su byakugan y se preparó para la batalla, observó los conductos de chakra y los tenketsus de su atacante.

Hinata abrió su boca con espanto, el dolor ahora siendo olvidado al poder ver con sus ojos quien era la persona que la agredía, su corazón dejo de latir y su mente racional negaba esa simple posibilidad, era simplemente imposible.

Tanto fue su shock que la encapuchada rápida como una serpiente la empujó contra el árbol de un patada en el abdomen, para rápidamente colocar sus enguantadas manos en su cuello, Hinata intentó golpear los brazos que impedían que respirara, con cada segundo sintiendo más y más débil.

Entre las brumas de la inconsciencia, entre el dolor de su cabeza y ojos, entre el sabor metálico de la sangre de su rota nariz y el pinchazo atroz de su hombro izquierdo, sus cada vez apagados ojos perlados vieron la cara de su perpetrador, de su asesino.

Vieron por última vez antes de ver solo oscuridad la piel pálida, el cabello oscuro y … unos ojos perlados.

…

Minutos más tarde una peli azulada salía tranquilamente del Bosque de La Muerte, sujetando el bolso con las plantas venenosas dentro de su compartimiento de armas ninja en su pierna y peinando con los dedos sus largos cabellos azulados, dirigiéndose con su perlada mirada neutral hacia la torre del Hokage.

.-.

Kurotsushi saltaba de árbol en árbol, había tenido que hacer una simple misión de entregar un pergamino al País del Rayo, nada extravagante pero que sin duda alguna la dejaba agotaba, esperaba que su abuelo ya no quisiera enviarla a ese tipo de misión, ella era su nieta y su futuro guardaespaldas por todos los cielos, creía que necesitaba mejorar un poco su nivel.

Encogiéndose de hombros y con un suspiro desganado siguió avanzando hasta que en un acto reflejo se tiró contra el suelo, ya que una humeante explosión cubrió toda la parte superior del bosque y en especial la parte en donde ella segundos antes estaba había desaparecido por un potente ataque acuático, podía ver con sorpresa como el aire se calentaba y como lo que quedaba de los árboles se derretía.

De un salto se retiró de del suelo en donde estaba al ver como un géiser de agua hirviendo reventaba en ese mismo lugar, Kurotsuchi aterrizó en una enorme roca cercana, apretando los dientes con fuerza al revisar su pierna izquierda, la piel de su pantorrilla completamente roja y con ampollas, clara muestra de que se había quemado con el agua hirviendo.

Entre la bruma del vapor de agua hirviendo apareció la figura de una persona encapuchada, quien tranquilamente caminaba entra las aguas humeantes.

Kurotsuchi gritó.- ¡Quién demonios eres, porque me atacas, soy una ninja de la roca y este ataque será totalmente penado por el Tsuchikage! ¡Identifícate! .- dijo con furia, preparando su chakra para enterrar viva su atacante.

La persona encapuchada no dijo nada, solo quedándosele viendo a través de su máscara, cuando Kurotsuchi iba a crear una montaña para sepultarla viva y luego preguntar, una rápida ráfaga de agua completamente helada cubrió su cuerpo, con horror vio como esa personas podía usar el agua sin sellos de manos y que la encerraba a ella en una círculo de agua, Kurotsuchi intentó moverse o petrificar el agua, pero por alguna razón su chakra no fluía, sentía el agua más y más fuerte además de que dolía más y más, no podía respirar, intentó con desespero salir y respirar pero el agua congelada se volvía poco a poco más y más frío, casi al punto de la congelación, poco a poco sus manos y piernas dejaron de responderle, la capa exterior de la burbuja de agua ya era una fina capa de hielo, perdía poco a poco la consciencia, de sus morados labios salieron las pocas burbujas de aire que aún tenía en su cuerpo y poco a poco la oscuridad la absorbió.

.-.

Sai desvió 15 shurikens mientras saltaba entre las ramas de un gran roble, saltando rápidamente a tierra y lanzando una potente carga de bombas de humo, con rapidez corrió entre los frondosos árboles mientras sacaba tinta y su pergamino, dibujando con extremada rapidez un ave para salir de ese lugar.

Había tenido una misión de Danzo, el de buscar toda la información posible de todo lo relacionado con Sasuke Uchiha, así que disculpándose con el equipo 7 dijo que estaba enfermo y se excusó del entrenamiento, cuando sintió que era seguro que estaba solo y ellos ya muy lejos, rápidamente se deslizó hacia la torre Hokage y usando unos de los pocos pasadizos secretos del lugar salió hacia las afueras de Konoha.

Luego de horas de buscar entre un pequeño poblado en donde las fuente de Raíz habían dicho que podía estar escondiéndose Sasuke con Orochimaru, Sai descartó esa posibilidad al comprobar que allí no había nada extraño.

Viendo que su salida había sido una pérdida de tiempo rápidamente se desvaneció y empezó su regreso a Konoha, ya casi por el atardecer y al calcular ya unos cuantos kilómetros hasta el bosque que rodeaba Konoha unos proyectiles fueron lanzados con él, Sai en su entrenamiento AMBU rápidamente se remplazó con una de sus copias de tinta.

Acción bien hecha ya que vio con sorpresa como dos encapuchados rodeaban a su clon con rapidez para partirlo en 4, viendo que ambos sujetos también eran rápidos como el supuso que también pertenecían a AMBU o a una organización parecida, así que al verse superado en número emprendió su huida.

Mas su atacantes descubrieron el engaño y empezaron a seguirlo, llevándolo a la situación actual de aunque lo intentase con bombas, sus clones o animales de tinta, sus atacantes eran extremadamente fuerte, teniendo que huir con desespero para salvar su vida.

Su creación tomo vida e incluso antes de que esta saliera completamente de su pergamino Sai saltó encima de ella, ordenándole emprender vuelo lo más alto posible, cuando su bestia lo hizo Sai observó con atención el bosque debajo de él, ahora que estaba en el cielo podría observar cualquier ataque que le era dirigido y poder desviarlo.

Se preguntó quiénes eran y el porqué de su interés en asesinarlo, mas sus preguntas quedaron sin respuesta al ver como un potente y veloz rayo de luz se dirigió a su ave, destruyéndola en segundo.

Sai tuvo unos segundo para saltar, más el ataque de luz fue tan brillante que lo dejó ciego, a tientas pudo caer en la copa de un árbol, cayendo de manera estrepitosa al suelo al no poder distinguir nada por su vista, por suerte se sujetó de una rama y esta lo impulsó a caer sentado en la tierra.

Había perdido sus pergaminos en la explosión y su tinta había explotado, no podía ver y no sabía dónde estaban sus atacantes, así que decidido saco el Tanto de su espalda y se guió por el sentido del oído.

Más no fue necesario porque poco a poco su vista regresaba, justo en el preciso momento de ver con horror que sus atacantes siempre estuvieron delante de él, callados, con las capas negras y máscaras puestas.

Sai enmudeció, en toda su vida jamás había sentido miedo, solo lo sintió una vez y fue con Sasuke, mas ese miedo no era nada comparado con el que sentía ahora, sentía los músculos agarrotados, la espalda tensa y el corazón a punto de salirse del pecho.

Mas no tuvo tiempo ni de gritar al ver como una gigantesca sombra cubría todo el bosque, frías amarraderas como serpientes subieron por su cuerpo y taparon su boca, en donde la oscuridad se lo llevaba hacia la tierra, en donde sus ojos no verían más que oscuridad.

.-.

Abrió sus ojos de golpe, siendo recibido por la caricia de la lluvia en Ame, Pein miró sus manos con desconcierto, había sentido varias incrementaciones de chakra, nada extraño ya que al tener el rinnegan podía ver y sentir el chakra de la vida de los demás, mas estas personas tenían dentro de su cuerpo un ente tan frío, un chakra tan oscuro que si no hubiese estado usando este cuerpo muerto, hubiese sentido un escalofrió.

Hace semanas Zetsu le había avisado que había sentido una perturbación a varios kilómetros de Ame, que quería ir a investigar ya que la fuente de esa perturbación al parecer era una enorme cantidad de chakra, Pein, interesado, le dio permiso y rápidamente el integrante de Akatsuki emprendió su retirada.

Ya hace dos semanas que Zetsu no había vuelto y no respondía el llamado de él ni el de Madara, debería sentirse preocupado pero no era así, Zetsu era un Akatsuki además era el integrante que tenía la confianza del Uchiha legendario, lo que habría encontrado en ese lugar debía de ser muy importante o interesante para que tardase tanto en volver.

Así que tratando de olvidar ese extraño incidente además del extraño exabrupto de ese desconocido chakra oscuro, intento nuevamente meditar, más unos pasos apresurados y una puerta siendo rápidamente abierta lo interrumpieron.

Desvió su mirada al responsable de tal ruido, pero al ver a Konan, mejor dicho, la cara pálida y sorprendida de la siempre apacible Konan hizo que ese extraño presentimiento cobrara mas fuerza.

.- Los han atacado, Pein, han atacado a todos en Akatsuki.- Y esas palabras retumbarían con fuerza en su cabeza.

.-.

Hola, muchas gracias por haber leído hasta aquí, sé que es un poco confuso pero no desesperen que en los próximos episodios ya aclararemos los puntos (*) ya que estos recordatorios son muy importantes para la trama, les agradecería que me dijeran lo que piensan en un comentario.

Pido perdón por las fallas ortográficas, quisiera que si alguna alma caritativa pudiese ser mi Beta y revisar mis capítulos se los agradecería mucho.

PD: Una pregunta, quieren que Hinata, Sai, Mei y demás personajes que aún no menciono mueran? En si ellos son medianamente importantes en el trama, pero tampoco indispensables, por eso les pregunto si quieren que ellos y los demás vivan o que allá muerte de personajes? Por favor respondan esta pregunta con un review.

Atte, Jaishimahara.


End file.
